Mele Kalikimaka
by Elerynna
Summary: Danny se retrouve à vivre chez Steve alors qu'encore une fois il est blessé. Steve va s'occuper de lui et ils passeront Noël ensemble...


**Pairing :** Steve McGarett x Daniel Williams  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T  
><strong>NDA :<strong> Premier OS sur Hawaii 5-0. Je trouve que la relation Danny /Steve est parfois ambigu dans les épisodes... Pour une Yaoiste ca donne des idées... Je l'ai publié sur mon site, mais j'ai décidé de le publier ici également. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Steve et Danny se trouvait dans la Kamaro de se dernier. L'atmosphère était lourde dans l'habitacle. Steve conduisait silencieusement, et Danny regardait par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que qu'il déclare en colère.<p>

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il y a une mission je me retrouve avec une blessure de quelque nature que ce soit ?

-Oh ca va c'est pas grand-chose !

-Pas grand-chose ? S'écria Danny en fulminant. J'ai un bras cassé et deux côtes fêlées et tu dit que je n'ai pas grand-chose ? Non mais t'es sûr que ca va dans ta tête ? »

Steve soupira, décidément, son équipier avait une voix stridente quand il s'énervait.

« Cela aurait pu être pire. Mais je suis désolé Daniel. »

Pour le coup, Danny ne l'avait pas vu venir. Jamais Steve ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui conduisait, et le regarda intensément. Par pu mécanisme il posa sa main le front du militaire.

« Ah bah non, tu n'a pas de fièvre pourtant. Ton combat à main nu t'aurait-il rendu plus humble ? »

Steve ne répondit rien et gara la voiture sur la place de parking. Ils quittèrent l'habitacle et se digérèrent vers leur QG. Danny s'évertua à essayer de marcher sans montrer qu'il avait mal. Et oui, crier dans une voiture avait réveillé ses côtes. Voyant son collègue ralentir le pas, Steve se retourna et vit la grimace de douleur du Lieutenant avant que celui-ci puisse le cacher. Il revint sur ses pas et lui proposa son aide.

« Va au diable Steve ! C'est ta faute si j'suis dans cet état !

-Crois-le ou pas, je suis désolé, je te l'ai déjà dit, et te voir comme ca, je n'aime pas ca, alors laisse-moi au moins t'aider. Si je pouvais prendre ton bras cassé et tes côtes fêlées je le ferais… »

Danny ne sut quoi répondre et réagit seulement au moment où il sentit le bras de Steve autour de lui. Curieusement, cette sensation le réchauffa et il ne répondit rien, se reposant même sur le militaire pour entrer dans son bureau sous les yeux de leurs deux collègues. Steve l'installa et lui déclara.

« Maintenant reste sagement là.

-Et j'fais quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester là à rien faire ?

-Tu fais quoi ? Tu te calme déjà, et tu dois bien avoir des dossiers à finir non ?

-Et bien non ! Contrairement à toi, je suis à jour ! Et puis j'vais m'emmerder là ! »

Steve s'approcha très près de Danny et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu peux pas cesser de crier pendant cinq minutes au moins ? »

On toqua à la porte et les deux hommes virent que c'était leurs collègues.

« On a fini la journée on rentre, bonne soirée et bonne nuit ! » Déclara fièrement Kono avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui exaspéra Danny qui se demandait alors qu'est-ce qui passait encore dans la tête de la jeune femme. Il tourna son visage brusquement lorsqu'il crut sentir une caresse sur sa joue, mais Steve n'avait pas bougé. Avait-il rêvé ?

Voyant le trouble de son ami, Steve se rapprocha et déclara.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fais cela par plaisir, que te voir comme ca me plait ?

-Je sais pas…

-Alors essaye de réfléchir, je rentre chez moi maintenant. Bonne nuit Danno et à demain. »

Sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre, Steve quitta le bureau et s'en alla sans se retourner. Danny était exaspéré par l'attitude de Steve, mais ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Décidant de ne pas réfléchir, il se plongea dans ses dossiers jusqu'à une heure tardive. Il se mit à bailler sans cesse jusqu'à ce que finalement, il se laisse tomber contre son bureau et sombre dans le sommeil. Il se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avait rêvé, mais pas n'importe quel rêve. Il c'était vu emporté dans ses bras musclés, sa tête reposant contre un cou à l'odeur subtil. Une odeur qu'il connaissait parfaitement, et la reconnaitrait partout, celle de Steve. Essayant de se réveiller, il parcourra de ses yeux endormi la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était son bureau, il c'était endormi sans s'en apercevoir. Il se leva avec difficulté, grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Il ne put faire un pas de plus qu'il s'effondra à genou par terre, enserrant son torse de ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas se relever tellement la douleur était lancinante, et ses médicaments se trouvait dans son tiroir, à deux mètres de lui. En désespoir de cause, il attrapa son portable dans sa poche arrière et appela.

« Danny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu m'appel à trois heures du matin ?

-S…teve… je … j'ai besoin de toi… j'ai mal …

-Où es-tu ? Demanda affolé Steve.

-Au bureau… »

Seule la tonalité de fin de conversation résonna à son oreille alors qu'il s'allongeait en chien de fusil sur le carrelage du bureau. Il n'attendit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'entendre les pas précipités de Steve.

« Danno ! »

Mais celui-ci ne répondit rien, simplement heureux de l'entendre. Il sentit la main de son ami sur son front.

« Danno où sont tes médicaments ?

-Ti…roir… »

Steve se releva pour aller les chercher et les mit dans sa poche avant de revenir vers l'homme allongé au sol. Il le tourna délicatement et enlaça le corps prudemment afin de ne pas lui faire trop mal.

« Je te porte jusqu'à la voiture et on va à l'hôpital.

-N… non… pas… hôpital… »

Il avança lentement avec Danny dans ses bras et fit en sorte que sa tête repose contre son épaule.

« T'es têtu…

-Toi… aussi… »

Le militaire installa son ami dans la voiture et quittèrent le QG. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard à son ami qui grimaçait tout en somnolent. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, Steve récupéra doucement le blessé et le coucha dans le lit pour ensuite remonter les couvertures. Il alla à la cuisine préparer la médication et un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il revint, Steve s'installa sur le bord du lit et releva son ami.

« Danny réveil-toi et prend tes médicaments. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Il le secoua un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il voit deux petit yeux s'ouvrir.

« Aller Danno. »

Steve fit ouvrir la bouche et réussi à lui faire prendre ses médicaments. Quand il eut fini, il le recoucha et quitta la pièce après un dernier regard. Dans le salon, il repensa à la peur qu'il avait ressentie à l'appel de Danny. Il s'était précipité inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Steve s'en voulait terriblement de ce qu'il c'était passé, mais ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Fermant les lumières, il décida d'aller se recoucher.

Danny se réveilla doucement, se rappelant avec acuité de la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était réveillé en sursaut après son rêve, mais aussi s'être retrouvé par terre dans le bureau. Le reste était brumeux. Il sentait les draps contre lui et se demanda comment il avait atterri dans son lit. Soudainement, il senti le lit bouger près de lui et se retourna. Il étouffa un cri en voyant avec la clarté de la chambre qui était là, dormant paisiblement à coté de lui.

« Steve… »

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, celui-ci bougea, se rapprochant du blessé.

« Danno… »

Celui-ci tournant sa tête dans tout les sens, Danny s'aperçut qu'il était bel et bien dans un lit, mais ce n'était pas le sien et la chambre n'était pas la sienne. Il se leva prudemment, essayant de ne pas gémir alors que la douleur le reprenait. C'est laborieusement qu'il descendit les escaliers. Reprenant son souffle, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et alluma la lumière. Le Lieutenant se demanda alors pourquoi Steve l'avait ramené chez lui au lieu de son appartement. Il était en train de boire son verre lorsque celui-ci lui échappa et se fracassa par terre. Alerté, Steve se précipita et rattrapa Danny qui s'effondrait.

« Imbécile, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? »

Danny marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Steve le porta à nouveau, mais cette fois sur le canapé. Le jour s'était levé et le Commandant était maintenant pleinement réveillé et inquiet. Il observa Danny silencieusement. Le militaire détestait l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Cet imbécile de Sang Min c'était encore fait la malle et leur course poursuite avait cessé alors que le fugitif avait heurté de plein fouet leur voiture, les envoyant tout droit dans le décor. La panique avait envahi Steve et était parvenu à sortir Danny de la voiture avant que celle-ci n'explose. Ils s'étaient tout les deux retrouvés à l'hôpital sous l'ordre de Kono, mais Steve n'était resté que deux heures, alors que les médecins avaient gardé Danny en observation toute la nuit.

« Steve ? » Murmura Danny en voulant se relever.

Le susnommé se retourna et alla au chevet de son ami, l'obligeant à rester en place. Celui-ci était pleinement réveillé mais accepta de rester couché.

« Est-ce que ca va ? Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

-J'ai mal, mais un peu moins que tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez toi ? »

Steve se mit à genou et passa une main douce sur le front de son ami.

« Pour garder un œil sur toi. Danny… »

Steve voyait le regard étrange que lui lançait le blessé. Une lueur de fatigue et les yeux brillant le fixaient intensément.

« Tu es mon infirmier alors ? Ricana Danny en grimaçant ensuite de douleur.

-On peut dire ca comme ca.

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu avoir une infirmière en petite tenue moulante et vraiment très sexy rien que pour moi ?

-Je suis pas une femme sulfureuse et sexy, mais un homme qui veux prendre soin de toi, t'es incapable de t'occuper de toi-même. »

Le ton calme et le regard sérieux de Steve interpela Danny. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme cela. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Ca il ne le su pas, mais la douce caresse de la main de son ami sur sa joue était bien réel.

Steve se leva quelques minutes plus tard et alla dans le grenier pour revenir avec un sapin et des décorations de Noël. Danny le regarda faire avec les yeux éberlués.

« Tu vas faire un sapin ?

-C'est bientôt Noël et … J'ai toujours aimé décorer pour cette période.

-Tu sais que c'est dans trois semaines ?

-Oui. »

Steve commença la décoration et fut rejoint par Danny qui prit quelques boules multicolores pour les poser sur les branches à sa hauteur. Voyant que son ami ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré, Steve continua et ils passèrent leurs journée à décorer toute la maison des McGarett.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, Steve et Danny se trouvait sur les sièges devant la plage, une bière à la main.

« Tu passeras Noël ici Danny.

-J'ai ma fille pour Noël…

-Et alors ? Il y a de la place, et puis, je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de passer du temps ici.

-…

-Danny ? »

Le Lieutenant de police était devenu silencieux. Il repensait aux Noël qu'ils avaient passés dans le New Jersey. Cette année il n'y aurait pas ses parents, pas de grand sapin, pas de petits plats dans les grands de sa mère. Juste Grace et lui …

Voyant la tristesse se peindre sur le visage de son ami, Steve se leva et se mit à genou près de lui.

« Accepte. J'aime beaucoup Grace.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ? Ca ne te ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Steve ne répondit rien et se leva brusquement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de Danny et son cœur c'était mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

« Steven ! Répond-moi ! Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas te rattraper ! »

Danny se calma en sentant ses blessures lui faire mal. Qu'avait donc Steve pour réagir comme ca ? Soupirant, le Lieutenant se leva doucement et quitta le bord de plage pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de dormir et ne plus penser.

Steve lui, était allongé dans son lit mais ne dormait pas. Contemplant son plafond, il repensait à ce qu'il c'était passé depuis l'arrivé de Danny chez lui. Et il ne pouvait réfuter ce qu'il ressentait... Il éprouvait autre chose que de l'amitié pour Danny et cela le stupéfia… Quoique non… ce n'était pas cela qui le stupéfia, car il se savait bisexuel, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Danny. Car il ne pourrait jamais se cacher, il était doué dans pas mal de matière, mais pas dans le domaine de l'amour…

Comment allait-il pouvoir faire ? Danny était hétéro… sa relation avec Rachel le lui prouvait… Il s'endormit avec l'image de Danny souriant dans la tête.

Steve et Danny venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Le médecin avait annoncé à ce dernier qu'il était apte au service, mais qu'il devrait tout de même faire attention à ses côtes. Il lui avait enlevé le plâtre de son bras et Danny le remuait, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau le bouger.

« Que ca fait du bien ! Déclara Danny en tâtonnant son bras.

-J'imagine… Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Je veux boire ce fichu cocktail qui rend la langue bleue ! »

Steve se tourna vers le Lieutenant les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il se rappelait très bien de sa scène lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il avait la langue bleue après avoir bu cette boisson…

« T'es sûr que tu vas bien Danno ?

-Parfaitement… Il rend peut-être la langue bleue mais il est bon !

-Alors allons-y ! »

Ils se mirent en route pour un bar et s'installèrent à une petite table pour deux dans un coin tranquille. Danny remarqua tout de suite les regards que lui lançait certain client de l'établissement.

« Steve… on nous jette des regards bizarre…

-Bah ignore-les… Après tout on fait ce qu'on veut. Cela te gêne ?

-Non. »

Les deux hommes burent leur Blue Hawaian tranquillement tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Steve lui appris que Kono et Chin viendrait le lendemain de Noël pour manger avec eux et qu'ils étaient très impatient.

« Ca m'étonne même pas ! Ils ne sont pas cousins pour rien ces deux là !

-Ils veulent surtout manger à l'œil. »

Les éclats de rires des deux policiers firent retourner les clients vers eux. Le voyant, Steve leur lança un regard froid.

« Vous avez un problème ? »

La voix froide du Commandant fit détourner le visage de tous et il rencontra le regard de Danny.

« J'en ai marre de leur regards. On fait ce qu'on veut quand même !

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'énerver aussi facilement et pour pas grand-chose. Tu es sûr que ca va ?

-Oui… On rentre ? »

Danny remarqua la crispation de son ami et se promis de tirer tout cela au clair. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Steve s'en alla à la cuisine pour préparer les toasts et le repas de réveillon. Danny prit plaisir à venir l'enquiquiner en attrapant au vol quelques toasts et quitta la cuisine pour aller préparer la table de la salle. Il fouilla dans les placards et en sorti une belle nappe verte pâle, des verres à vins, des assiettes au bord dorer… Bref, il passa plus de quinze minutes à préparer la table.

Dans la cuisine, Steve avait préparé à manger pour … au moins quatre à six personnes ! Mais il avait prévu de faire durer le repas longtemps. Alors qu'il prenait deux plats, il se retourna pour croiser le regard de Danny.

« Tu as réussi à faire tout ca en si peu de temps ?

-Disons que ca va vite ! Et moi je constate que pour une fois tu as enlevé ta cravate ! Tu sais que ca te rend plus sexy Danno ? »

Danny en sursauta et Steve, comprenant ce qu'il venait se dire se précipita dans la salle pour échapper au regard de son ami. Ses pensées lui avaient échappés… Danny ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Steve lui faisait ce genre de remarque et il avait remarqué que le Commandant le regardait souvent à la dérobé.

Alors qu'ils étaient installé à table, un verre de bière devant eux, Danny avait plongé son regard sur la nappe et murmura.

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain… Tu sais, j'aimerai vraiment voir ma fille plus souvent… J'ai l'impression que Stan me remplace dans sa vie, et je ne l'accepte pas.

-Tu as tord Danny, Grace est ta fille et même si Stan s'occupe d'elle, jamais il ne prendra ta place.

-Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu vois ta fille, elle te saute dans les bras, te fais des câlins, des bisous et à chaque fois, vous vous dites que vous vous aimez. Et ca… je ne pense pas qu'elle le fait avec Stan.

-Rachel m'a dit la dernière fois que Grace ne faisait pas tout cela à son mari.

-Alors tu vois. Stan ne te remplacera jamais dans son cœur. Tu es un très bon père Danny. J'aurais aimé avoir la relation que tu as avec ta fille… mais avec mon père…»

Les deux hommes se regardèrent silencieusement. Danny s'en voulu d'avoir parlé de tout cela alors que Steve n'avait presque jamais connu son père.

« Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien, c'est du passé maintenant. »

Ils continuèrent leur soirée en tête à tête avec un peu plus de joie lorsque Steve commença à raconter certaine de ses missions. Il omettait les éléments confidentiels, mais pour le reste, il ne laissait rien passer. Parfois, Danny éclatait de rire et devait sécher ses larmes tellement il riait.

Alors que minuit venait de sonner, Steve se leva et revint avec deux flûtes à champagne et une bouteille. Il se mit en œuvre pour l'ouvrir sous les yeux de son ami qui commençait à être éméché.

« Tu veux me souler ?

-Non, je veux juste passer une bonne soirée. »

Lorsque les flûtes furent remplies, Steve en tendit une à Danny qui l'attrapa et ils trinquèrent ensemble en se regardant dans les yeux.

« Mele Kalikimaka Daniel Williams !

-Mele Kalakimaka Steven !

-Nan, Mele Ka-li-ki-maka. Reprit gentiment Steve en souriant.

-Mele Ka-li-ki-maka Steven. »

Danny s'était repris avec plaisir et avait détaché chaque syllabe comme venait de le faire son ami et fut plus qu'heureux de le voir sourire. Après la première gorgée, Steve continua.

« C'est la première fois que je t'entend parler hawaïen pour dire autre chose qu'Haole.

-Disons qu'il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que maintenant Hawaii c'est mon pays, c'est là qu'est ma vie à présent. Alors autant commencer à l'intégrer.

-Tu as bien raison ! »

Le Lieutenant n'avait pas retenu le sous entendu de Steve, mais avec son état d'ébriété qui empirait, c'était normal. Gardant tout de même sa lucidité, Danny se leva et attrapa la main de Steve pour l'emmener sur la plage avec leur flûte. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir et n'était pas en état pour ca. Il se sentait simplement bien avec Steve et voulait en profiter. Danny s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'eau et retira ses chaussures puis posa la flûte sur le sable et enleva sa chemise.

Steve le regarda faire, surpris. Qu'avait donc l'intention de faire Danny ? Il le su lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer vers l'océan et plonger ses pieds dedans. Il le vit tanguer dangereusement.

« Steve… pourquoi les vagues arrivent devant moi en double ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas en état de les voir correctement, et leur mouvement te rend plus fébrile… »

Voyant que son ami s'avançait toujours, Steve se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer et rejoignit Danny qui c'était arrêté alors que l'eau lui arrivait au dessus du nombril. Le moment était doux, car il n'y avait aucun bruit autre que celui des vagues qui roulait sur le sable derrière eux. Danny n'avait absolument pas conscience qu'en faisant cela il faisait monter la pression de Steve qui n'avait qu'une envie… l'embrasser à pleine bouche et le garder près de lui pour toujours.

Pourtant, alors que Steve venait d'arriver près de lui, Danny se tourna vers lui. Et ce qu'il se passa n'était prévu d'aucun des deux. Danny se jeta littéralement sur Steve pour l'embrasser furieusement. Le baiser était vorace et Steve eut du mal à tenir en équilibre alors qu'il sentait le corps de Danny contre le sien. Il du passer ses bras autour de lui pour ne pas qu'ils tombent tout les deux dans l'eau. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait, Steve passa une main dans les cheveux de Danny pour le calmer et se recula légèrement pour reprendre ses esprits.

Quand à Danny, il avait fermé les yeux, et ne voulait plus les rouvrir. Son visage était à la hauteur de celui de son ami, et il pouvait en sentir le souffle.

« Danny ?

-Je … je … »

Un doigt se posa sur sa bouche et Danny rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer un regard brillant et heureux. Il avait agit sous le coup de son ébriété, et voir Steve, ses muscles, sa peau bronzé, son visage si fin se tenir devant lui, il n'avait pas pu résister. Et à présent, il se trouva complètement ridicule et ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire. Ce fut Steve qui reprit la parole doucement.

« Danno, je ne sais pas ce que cela représente pour toi, mais pour moi c'est aboutissement de mes sentiments. Alors… dit-moi si tu as fait cela sur le coup ou si tu le pense sincèrement.

-Sur le coup mais… Attends ! Cria Danny qui vit Steve s'éloigner. Il le rattrapa par le bras et continua. Mais ! Je le voulais. J'ai vu tes regards, tes sous-entendus, et cela m'a perturbé, mais au final… je le voulais, sincèrement. Alors ne crois pas que cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Steve se retourna vers son ami et plongea son regard dans le sien afin d'y déceler la moindre plaisanterie. Pourtant ce qu'il trouva le surpris. Les yeux de Danny montraient de la joie, de la sincérité et … de l'amour. Voyant que son ami avait du mal à le croire, Danny se rapprocha de lui et vint poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Son corps se colla contre celui de Steve et il vint chercher un nouveau baiser. Steve le lui accorda après quelques secondes d'hésitation et enfin, les deux hommes purent prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour Danny cela représentait beaucoup.

Après avoir partagé un long baiser, Steve entoura les épaules de son amant et le retint contre lui, posa son visage contre ses cheveux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il le désirait…

« Tu sais que j'attends cela depuis ton arrivé ici ? En fait, je voulais me déclarer ce soir … Je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi, et … C'est toi qui l'a fait, un peu brusquement mais je m'en fiche. Alors Danno, prépare-toi à être enseveli sous mon amour pour toi. Car je compte bien te garder jusqu'à ma mort, et au delà s'il y en a un.

-Tu as intérêt à tenir ta parole Steven McGarett, car je ne veux plus être seul, et je te veux toi. Personne d'autre que toi… »

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que Steve sente Danny se mettre à frissonner. Il se recula et lui vola un baiser avant de le tirer vers la plage. Ils attrapèrent leurs vêtements et les flûtes et entrèrent dans la maison. Il était maintenant près de deux heures du matin, et la fatigue les rattrapa rapidement. Steve décida alors de laisser tout en plan et d'emmener Danny dans sa chambre.

« Tu compte me séquestrer ? Demanda le Lieutenant sarcastique.

-Non, juste profiter de toi… »

Un sourire lui répondit et ils s'installèrent tout les deux dans le lit. Steve enlaça son compagnon qui s'installa contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'être dans les bras d'un homme le rende si heureux… Pourtant il l'était, car il aimait Steve. Il regretta alors d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de s'en rendre compte. Un baiser sur ses cheveux lui fit relever la tête et Danny rencontra le regard heureux de Steve et lui rendis son sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de plonger dans un long sommeil.

Ils furent réveillés en sursaut par un cri de joie. Danny, complètement ensommeillé, leva son regard pour tomber sur les yeux marron de sa fille qui se tenait à genoux sur le lit.

« Papa ! »

Grace se releva et alla s'échouer dans les bras de son père alors que Steve se retournait pour voir la scène affectueuse entre son compagnon et sa fille.

« Dit papa ! Tu vas vivre avec Oncle Steve maintenant ?

-Euh…

-Cela ne te dérange pas de venir ici quand tu es avec ton père Grace ?

-Non, et puis maintenant on est une famille ! Je suis contente ! »

Danny cacha son visage dans sa main après les paroles de sa fille. Lui qui se demandait justement comment le lui annoncer et comment elle allait le prendre, n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

« C'est Maman qui m'a dit que Papa viendrait un jour vivre chez toi Oncle Steve ! Et que toi et Papa vous vous feriez des bisous, comme Maman et Stan le font.

-Ta mère a dit ca P'tit Chat ?

-Oui. Elle va être contente quand elle le saura ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et finalement, Steve se leva sur un coude et s'approcha de son compagnon.

« Alors cela ne te dérange pas si je fais un bisous à ton Papa devant toi maintenant ?

-Pas du tout ! Oncle Steve… Papa est tout rouge. »

Steve se tourna légèrement et sourit en voyant les joues de Danny marbré de rouge. Apparemment ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à tout cela, mais lui cela l'arrangeait. Il se pencha, et avant que Danny ne puisse réagir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser.

Grace obligea ensuite Danny à se lever alors que Steve était déjà parti dans la douche. Tout les trois passèrent un bon Noël tous ensemble et finalement Grace était heureuse de voir que son père était heureux lui aussi avec Oncle Steve.

* * *

><p>Est-ce que cela vous a plu ?<p> 


End file.
